


Принц

by NotMyProblem



Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154498
Kudos: 13





	Принц

***

Незваный гость стоял на пороге дома Хисоки, промокший до нитки. Лицо его было скрыто капюшоном плаща. Холодный ветер ворвался внутрь вместе с ним, силясь затушить огонь в камине. Дождь ритмично стучал по крыше. Давно уже стемнело, и разглядеть что-либо за спиной незнакомца было невозможно.

Кто среди ночи, да еще и в такую погоду, отправится так далеко в лес, чтобы повидать мага? Видно, дело было срочное. Благо, приглашения войти гость не спрашивал, а значит, это был человек. Хисока жестом предложил войти и захлопнул наконец дверь за посетителем.

— Прошу извинить меня, — сказал незнакомец, и рука его потянулась к капюшону.

Ткань упала от плавного движения сначала с лица, а затем с остального тела. Под плащом оказалась самая обыкновенная одежда и красивое, бледное лицо с большими, темными глазами. Слишком новый и аккуратный наряд для бедняка, одет слишком просто для знати. Внешность его была Хисоке знакома, но неясно было, откуда.

— Меня зовут Иллуми, — наконец представился тот. — Я старший сын короля.

Это все объясняет. Хисока видел его несколько раз мельком, гуляя по городу. А однажды появление на площади тринадцатилетнего принца привлекло внимание к выступлению юного мага, и это одновременно ухудшило его положение и подарило ему новую жизнь. За это время он, как и Хисока, сильно изменился, возмужал, но теперь, когда ему сказали, маг мог видеть сходство со своим воспоминанием.

— Хисока, — представился он кратко. — Королю нужна моя помощь?

— Не королю. Считайте это моей личной просьбой, — поправил принц. — Я заплачу столько, сколько нужно, конечно же.

— Интересно, — ухмыльнулся Хисока.

— Я заранее предупреждаю, что если Вы разгласите нашу тайну, ничего хорошего Вас не ждет, — холодно сообщил принц, даже не думая скрывать, что это угроза. — Но, думаю, вы предпочтете получить награду, а не темницу, поэтому надеюсь на ваше послушание.

Хисока развел руки в стороны и улыбнулся.

— Меня все равно никто слушать не станет.

— Хорошо, — заключил гость. — Младший ребенок нашей семьи болен. Или проклят, это уже предстоит узнать Вам. Вы можете проживать во дворце до тех пор, пока помогаете ему.

— Сразу к делу? Хорошо, — усмехнулся Хисока. — Мы отправляемся сейчас, или Вы предпочтете переждать дождь здесь?

Этот вопрос заставил принца задуматься. Хисока использовал это время, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. Он очень походил на королеву, свою мать, холодным и пугающим взглядом. В освещенном тепло-оранжевым пламенем доме Хисоки он выглядел неуместным темным пятном.

— Пожалуй, дождемся, когда дождь поутихнет. Но до рассвета мы уже должны быть в замке.

Хисока понимающе кивнул и отвернулся от принца — наверное, это довольно грубый жест, — чтобы собрать необходимое. Если он будет иметь дело с проклятием, значит, одной только его силы не хватит. Интересно, что могло случиться с ребенком короля? И почему Хисока тот, к кому решили обратиться?

***

За ним наблюдали. Понять, что за твоей спиной кто-то есть, никогда не было трудной задачей для мага. Только вот кто? Хотя, было не так уж много вариантов. Он сидел на полу беседки в королевском саду, смешивая что-то на память, даже не задумываясь об этом. Проклятие оказалось серьезным, но снималось легко, просто долго. Нужно было лишь проявить терпение.

— Выходите, я знаю, что Вы здесь, — пробормотал Хисока, улыбаясь, но не поворачиваясь.

Сапоги Иллуми застучали по деревянному полу. Хисока наконец поднял взгляд. Как же принцу шла подходящая его статусу одежда… Особенно эти перчатки. Хисоке хотелось узнать, как ощущается прикосновение его пальцев в них.

— Прошу прощения. Мне интересна магия такого рода, — оправдался он.

Хисока улыбнулся сам себе, отмечая, что смутил Иллуми, обнаружив его. О его интересе к магии Хисока знал давно. Принц вился рядом с первого дня пребывания мага в замке, все спрашивал, нужно ли что-то, и пристально смотрел за каждым движением. Было тяжело не заметить.

— Такого рода? Вы освоили иную?

— Я не могу о таком говорить.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хисока, вынимая из сумки деревянное блюдце и заполняя его одной из жидкостей. — Смотрите.

Он поднял с земли лепесток одного из цветов и закинул в блюдце. От жидкости пошел пар, и вскоре на месте воды лежал бутон пурпурной розы — той, лепесток которой пошел на заклинание. Они были здесь повсюду, куда ни посмотри.

— Вы пытаетесь впечатлить меня?

— А кто бы не попробовал? — улыбнулся Хисока, протягивая цветок принцу. — Я всего лишь человек, перед некоторыми вещами я не могу устоять.

Иллуми отвел взгляд и чуть прикрыл глаза, что Хисока счел за смущение. Он все еще не сел, ведь не мог позволить себе такую вольность, а потому нависал над Хисокой. Но снизу-вверх — самый правильный ракурс, чтобы смотреть на особу его статуса, поэтому так Хисоке нравилось даже больше.

— Могу я узнать, откуда у Вас такие силы? — спросил принц, наконец опускаясь на одну из лавочек.

— Часть от рождения, часть от тренировок. Моя мать была женщиной множества талантов.

Иллуми понимающе кивнул и заглянул в основную смесь, о которой Хисока успел уже позабыть.

— Не знаете, кто мог желать Вашей сестре такого зла?

— Хотел бы. Но уйдет время, чтобы узнать.

— Понятно.

Иллуми окинул задумчивым взглядом беседку и произнес:  
— Если Вы вылечите ее, можете стать предворным магом. Если захотите, конечно.

— Я обязательно подумаю над этим, — улыбнулся Хисока. — Хотите, еще что-нибудь покажу?

***

Хисока не знал, что место придворного мага дарит такие привилегии. Во-первых, он жил во дворце; во-вторых, его снабжали всем необходимым; в-третьих, по ночам он ускользал в сад за руку со старшим сыном короля, прятался с ним в укромном уголке и целовал его сухие губы.

— Если кто-нибудь нас заметит, тебе придется выйти за меня, — прошептал Иллуми в поцелуй.

Хисока отстранился, любуясь тем, как блестят в лунном свете влажные от слюны губы Иллуми. Его кожа казалась еще бледнее, а глаза, и без того бездонные, будто бы отражали ночную тьму. Разве можно его напугать свадьбой с самым красивым мужчиной в королевстве? Первой брачной ночью с ним? Вот здесь стоило остановиться.

— Я только того и жду, — улыбнулся он.

— Осторожнее со словами. Я ведь заставлю за них отвечать, — промурлыкал Иллуми, ладонью касаясь подбородка мага.

Он замолчал ненадолго, разглядывая лицо Хисоки и пальцем поглаживая его щеку, а затем добавил:  
— С тех пор, как я увидел тебя тогда, на площади, я стал интересоваться магией. Но у меня никогда не выходило то же. Я овладел только Вуду.

— И это прекрасно. Было бы неинтересно, если бы мы умели одно и то же. Что, я оставил такое сильное впечатление?

— По правде говоря, я не должен был останавливаться тогда. Я просто… Засмотрелся.

Рука Иллуми заскользила от подбородка на шею, затем к воротнику.

— Я польщен. Рад служить моему королю.

— Я не наследую престол, Хисока, — прошептал Иллуми.

— А я говорил что-то про все королевство?

Иллуми отвел взгляд и немного опустил веки. Да, это смущение.


End file.
